fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Astral Shards
The Astral Shards ( lit. Star Fragments) are a collection of Stat boosters that debuts in Book 2 of Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem and later reappears in its remake and Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Twelve fragments that are derived from the Starsphere, each shard corresponds to one of the twelve constellations. In order for the games to be completed, all twelve shards must be collected by the player, and it is entirely possible for them to be permanently missed due to careless oversights. In Mystery of the Emblem and Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, each shard provides percentage boosts to the growth rates of its holder. In New Mystery of the Emblem, the bonus provided by each shard is changed into directly boosting specific stats of its holder. These stat boosts have the potential to exceed limits that are imposed by caps. Background After Gotoh created the Starlight spell in Shadow Dragon, the impact exerted tremendous strain on the Starsphere that it was not able to withstand, causing it to shatter into twelve different fragments. The fragments then scattered across the continent of Archanea, and Sage Wendell was entrusted with the task to recover them in the events of Mystery of the Emblem. His efforts were stalled when he was captured by Archanea's forces and had his collection ransacked. Upon meeting Marth at the end of Chapter 6, he urges Marth to aid him in his quest, highlighting the calamity that could befall mankind should even one of the five arcane spheres of yore be lost. Marth eventually succeeds in finding all twelve across the chapters leading up to Chapter 14, which are then merged back into the Starsphere by Gotoh in the Ice Dragon Temple. In doing so, the newly-formed Starsphere combines the effects of all the greater Shards into one, providing boosts to all the stats of its holder. In-Game ''Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Note: All twelve fragments can be combined in Chapter 14 to form the Starsphere, which grants a +2 bonus to all its holder's stats. Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Locations ''Mystery of the Emblem and New Mystery of the Emblem |Taurus |Dropped |Rucke (Ch. 3) |- |Gemini |Dropped |Toras (Ch. 5) |- |Cancer |Dropped |Lang (Ch. 6) |- |Libra |Treasure |Ch. 6 - Chest |- |Aquarius |Inventory |Samuel |- |Scorpio |Dropped |Enemy Thief (Ch. 7) |- |Sagittarius |Inventory |Jeorge |- |Leo |Dropped |Enemy Thief (Ch. 8) |- |Virgo |Inventory |Minerva |- |Capricorn |Treasure |Ch. 9 - Chest |- |Aries |Inventory |Arlen |- |Pisces |Dropped |Enemy Fire Dragon (Ch. 12) |} Gallery File:Aquarius Fragment TCG.jpg|Aquarius in the TCG. File:Aries Fragment TCG.jpg|Aries in the TCG. File:Cancer Fragment TCG.jpg|Cancer in the TCG. File:Capricorn Fragment TCG.jpg|Capricorn in the TCG. File:Gemini Fragment TCG.jpg|Gemini in the TCG. File:Leo Fragment TCG.jpg|Leo in the TCG. File:Libra Fragment TCG.jpg|Libra in the TCG. File:Pisces Fragment TCG.jpg|Pisces in the TCG. File:Sagittarius Fragment TCG.jpg|Sagittarius in the TCG. File:Scorpio Fragment TCG.jpg|Scorpio in the TCG. File:Taurus Fragment TCG.jpg|Taurus in the TCG. File:Virgo Fragment TCG.jpg|Virgo in the TCG.